


Hungry

by FestiveFerret



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shameless symbrock porn, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, That tongue, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Eddie worried about sleep at first, but it seemed Venom slept too, or least powered down enough to let Eddie drift off. Eddie slept plenty with Venom on board - more even, than he had before. But sleep was still where things got weird.Because of thedreams.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the exact same porn that I'm sure everyone else is writing but..... these two. It's too good to be ignored. So here's mine to add to the stack - totally shameless alien goo porn from a totally shameless mosterfucker.
> 
> CHOO CHOO ALL ABOARD!
> 
> Thanks to ashes0909 for beta.

Living with Venom wasn't as hard to get used to as Eddie thought it would be. He still forgot regularly that the symbiote's voice was only in his head, scared people on the bus more than once, talking back, but all in all, adding Venom to his mind and his body was… easy.

Eddie worried about sleep at first, but it seemed Venom slept too, or least powered down enough to let Eddie drift off. Eddie slept plenty with Venom on board - more even, than he had before. But sleep was still where things got weird.

Because of the  _ dreams. _

Venom had some access to Eddie's mind all the time, that much was clear, but Eddie never got more than pale glimpses of the thoughts and memories stored in Venom's. He thought maybe if he pushed he'd be able to, but he didn't try, was almost afraid to. At night, though, the barriers were down, maybe Venom wasn't conscious enough to keep the walls up, maybe Eddie's mind wasn't as shy in the dark of night; either way, they were never more entwined then when they were sleeping.

The first time Eddie dreamed of burning skies and red eyes and dark branches curling like live tendrils towards him, he woke up in a cold sweat, hands fisted in the sheets. "What was that?" he choked out into the pale streetlight that leaked through the window.

**That's my home planet.**

Eddie shook his head free of the black-edged visions. "Geez. No wonder you didn't want to go back."

Venom was quiet for a moment, but Eddie could feel him roiling inside him.  **We are hungry.**

Eddie sat up and stretched, his stomach growling. "Yeah, okay." He set off for the kitchen. It wasn't like he was going to fall asleep again after that anyway.

**

Two nights later, it happened again, only this time, the burning sky was a backdrop, the red eyes were gone, only bright white stared back at him. Eddie opened his mouth and,  _ We are Venom,  _ a familiar voice whispered. Heat flushed straight down through Eddie to his toes. He clenched his fists and tugged, but his arms were bound above his head. Venom's tendrils pulsed against his skin, inside and out, around and within, and Eddie twisted and shook. He didn't know if he was trying to get free, to run, or seeking more contact. 

The world was vibrating and throbbing and this wasn't Earth - the sky was on fire and Eddie would be on fire soon too -

He  _ was _ on fire. Burning and reckless and needy and terrified.

The firm grip around his wrists slithered up to cover his hands too, and Eddie gave into the hold, going slack and slipping down, down into the darkest black of the symbiote.

He woke -

Humping the bed. 

Eddie choked on his own breath and rolled onto his side, cheeks heating with embarrassment as the cool air hit the wet patch on his boxers. Venom was quiet, but Eddie could feel him start poking and prodding into the depths of his mind. 

"Humans have needs," he explained, stuttering around the words. "I haven't been, you know, seeing to them lately. Bit awkward with you in my head."

**We are… hungry?**

"Yeah… yeah, we are." Eddie rolled onto his back and slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his cock in a firm grip. He could be bothered by it, bothered that he was essentially being watched, but Venom watched him do everything else, so he couldn't summon a decent reason why there should be some line drawn here. 

Besides, that dream had been fucked up; maybe if he found some release, it wouldn't happen again. He could go back to sex dreams about Angelina Jolie in a skimpy flight attendant outfit.

He let his eyes close and ignored the swirling of matter around him as Venom explored this new part of humanity.

**

Eddie tipped his head back and groaned. Smooth tendrils curled around his bare chest, flickering with the red-orange fade of the neverending sunset. He was cushioned, supported everywhere, and the everything around him pulsed and hummed. It was like drowning in a massage chair.

It was hot - too hot - and he was sweating, but where he was touched was cool and calming. Eddie rocked his hips into the hold with a relieved sigh. There was an ache, deep inside him, that throbbed with his heartbeat and demanded… something. He gave into the demand and sighed as the discomfort eased. 

The tendrils around him shifted, and Eddie could feel Venom's presence in his mind, throbbing in time with the ache in his chest. He was all around him, deep inside and wrapped around and holding him and taking him, and it was so easy to thrust up -

Eddie gasped awake, body jerking violently to the side at the sudden loss of contact. Venom, it seemed, could feel the shock too, this time. He vibrated tensely inside then curled out of Eddie and formed, unformed, curled back inside, restless.

"Sorry." Eddie rolled over and groaned into his pillow, shuddering at the featherlight touch of Venom's stressed-out fluctuating around him. They were both quiet for a long time, Eddie forcing himself to be still so he wouldn't rub off on the rough sheets, Venom buzzing around him. "Can you… uh. Can you - feel… things? Even?"

Venom stilled then ghosted his way up Eddie's spine until his voice pressed into the back of Eddie's neck.  **We are one, Eddie. Your pleasure is our pleasure. Your… frustration is our frustration.**

"Right. Sorry," he repeated. "It's just a bit weird, you know. I think our -uh - our dreams are mixing together. Making weird connections." He let out a tense breath into the pillow, resisting the urge to press his hips down against the mattress and start rocking. But arousal throbbed between his legs, refusing to be ignored. He could feel Venom moving over his back, light pressure down along his ribs until he squirmed. "Tickles…" he muttered.

**You'd rather I touch you in a different way?**

"Nope!" Eddie rolled back onto his back, dislodging Venom and making him retreat for the moment. Of course, that meant Eddie's tented boxers, wet spot and everything, were fully visible now, aching as the cool air hit his skin. He groaned. "I can take care of it myself."

Of course, he could lie all he wanted, but it was pointless; Venom was in his mind, could see his thoughts. The dream hadn't been Eddie's alone, it had been theirs, and he could feel the way Venom pressed against the underside of his skin, as keyed up and on-edge as he was. 

"Alright, alright. Just - Can you kind of -?"  _ Hold me,  _ Eddie thought then shuddered as tendrils leaked out and wound around his ankles, spiraling around and around to his upper thighs. He swallowed heavily, but Venom didn't go any closer to the hem of his boxers, respecting the sudden jolt of panic. As incredible as the dream had been, Eddie was far too awake now to sink into the inky grasp as easily as he had when asleep. 

But it still felt undeniably good to have those firm, smooth coils wrapped around him, holding him steady. He slipped a hand in his boxers and stroked his fingers lightly up the length of his cock, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

**

Four nights later, Eddie shocked awake again, cock rock hard in his boxers, the thrum of arousal pumping through him as his heated dream faded away. This time, however, Venom wasn't merely watching, he was curled out, pressed close, and tense, tendrils digging into pressure points on Eddie's body that made him groan and stretch. 

**Eddie. We are** **_hungry._ **

There was a moment. A moment where Eddie could get up and pull the Costco-sized bag of tater tots out of the freezer and pretend this never happened. And he hesitated, he did. But Venom was already inside him, rolling through his mind, soothing his doubts and sinking just that little bit deeper, away from  _ you  _ and  _ me  _ and towards _ us _ .

"Yeah, yeah bud. Yeah, we are." Eddie let the tension sink out of his muscles, dropping back into Venom's hold. It was stupid to fight it anymore. "Please?"

Venom wrapped around him from head to foot, tendrils coiling up and down his arms and legs. His surface was smooth and slick and slid easily over Eddie's skin, setting his nerves on fire. The touch was solid and intense, concrete after the ethereal abstractness of the dreams. It made it impossible to pretend this wasn't happening. 

Venom squirmed and shifted, and Eddie could feel his tension, his apprehension, twisting with his own. He couldn't stop his hips from kicking up, searching for friction on his aching cock. Venom peeled his boxers away, maybe tore them, Eddie didn't know, and then his long, wet tongue spiraled down Eddie's cock, wrapping him in incredible heat right to the base.

His sharp teeth were dangerously close, but Eddie knew they wouldn't touch. Eddie's pain was their pain; they were safe. He arched back and rocked his hips again, seeking out more. Venom sucked him slowly and methodically, coiling his tongue down his length then sliding it free again.

Venom explored the rest of Eddie's body, pointedly searching out the spots that made him gasp or writhe in his grasp, but the hot, wet slide on his cock was so distracting, Eddie found it hard to focus on much else. Until a slick coil slid behind his balls and twisted around the rim of his hole. 

"Oh my god," Eddie whined, squirming into the contact and away at the same time. 

Venom took his time, teasing Eddie's rim until he slid in easily then rocking out again after barely an inch. He kept slurping his way around Eddie's cock, saliva dripping down the length of him and tickling his thighs. It was messy and wild and incredibly overstimulating, and all Eddie could do was wriggle in his unbreakable hold and beg for - for  _ something.  _

The tendril at his hole pressed deeper, stretching now, throbbing heavier as it worked its way inside. Eddie spread his legs and braced his ankles on the mattress. He was too far gone to worry about how crazy this was; it felt far too good to care.

**We feel** **_amazing._ ** __ Venom sounded almost awed. 

"Fuck yeah, we do." Eddie bit his lip hard enough to hurt, rocking his hips desperately in Venom's unforgiving grip. "Come on, V, please."

Venom hummed, his ever-present grin widening, then the tentacle in Eddie's ass thickened, pressing against his prostate and forcing a startled moan out of his chest. 

"God, yeah."

Tendrils curled up Eddie's entire body now, cupping his cheek, furling through his hair. Venom's body swirled around his chest, teasing his nipples into stiff points and tickling down his ribs. Venom was more of a mass around him than a corporeal body at this point, but not in the same way as when they fought. Usually, Eddie was cushioned inside him, curled up into wherever he went when Venom was outside. Instead, Venom coiled around him, leaving patches of bare skin in the cool air, sliding and shifting in constant movement that set Eddie shuddering. 

Venom continued to suck him off messily, the tendril pushing inside him getting thicker and deeper with every thrust until he was fucking him properly, setting a punishing rhythm that pushed groan after groan out of Eddie's lungs. He twisted his hands in the sheets, only to have Venom seep in between his fingers, pulling him away and giving him something else to hold onto, then pinning the backs of his hands to the mattress. 

A new curl of inky black seeped out, and Eddie watched as it wound its way down his cock alongside Venom's tongue. It was thin and pointed and careful as it stroked up the vein then circled just under the head and squeezed. When the tip found Eddie's slit, he tried to sit up, gasping out, "Whoa, that's - ah!" The tendril pressed, ever-so-slightly, and Eddie saw stars. 

He sat back again, sinking into Venom's hold, gripping him with both hands and his mind. Venom wouldn't hurt him, he reminded himself. And,  _ fuck,  _ it felt good.

The thin tendril kept exploring, pushing deeper and deeper, precum welling up around it when it pulled back. Eddie felt like his entire body was being fucked, taken, used up. It was overwhelming and thrilling and terrifying in equal measure, and he was sure he hadn't taken a full breath in what felt like hours.

The tentacle in his ass pushed deeper, grinding against his prostate, and Eddie's cock twitched, leaking around the sound that was deep inside him now. He was being fucked from the inside out. Sex had never - never been like this before. 

The weakened barriers between them fell away, and pleasure rolled back and forth in an endless feedback loop, high pitched and tense, holding them on the edge of something. "Oh god we're gonna come -" Eddie gasped out, thrusting wildly now to catch Venom's movements and drive them together faster, a wild, writhing mess of skin and inky black substance wrapped around each other. 

Venom sucked harder, twisting his tongue up and around the tendril sounding Eddie's cock then driving down again just as he pressed deeper into Eddie's ass. 

Intense pleasure washed through Eddie then flushed up through Venom and came rushing back to Eddie like a tub of water being shoved back and forth. Eddie panted and gasped as every wave hit him harder and harder until he arched up and cried out, neighbours be damned, coming like a freight train. The tendril in his cock pulled free and come shot up over his chest and coated Venom's surface, splashing the dark with white. Venom's tongue stilled, but he kept thrusting deep into Eddie's ass, milking every last drop of come out of him until Eddie moaned and struggled, his ass clenching down on a second half-orgasm that shuddered through him. 

"Stop, stop, stop. Oh god, I can't - " 

Venom stilled then withdrew, and Eddie collapsed back on the bed, chest heaving. 

**Was it good for you?** Venom hummed inside out in Eddie's ears. 

"Fuck off," Eddie said, but it turned into a snort then a full-on laugh halfway through, giddy from the post-orgasm rush. "How is it that you don't know not to eat people, but you've got all the stupid jokes figured out?" His eyes were already slipping shut.

Venom curled around him, mostly settled under Eddie's skin, but a small amount of his silky black matter wrapped gently around Eddie's neck and pressed to the side of his face, one thin, tendril circling his wrist.  **More of your brain is taken up with stupid jokes than rules about who we can eat and who we cannot.**

"Yeah? Well, I think you're just not lookin' hard enough…" Eddie rolled over and tucked his face into the pillow, inadvertently nuzzling against Venom. "I still wish you'd ask first. I don't know how this whole sharing a body thing works, but I swear I had indigestion for like a week after that last guy."

**Eddie…**

"Hmm?"

**We are very tired.**

Eddie yawned, the last of the tension slipping from his body. Venom curled around him possessively, covering his ears and eyes, blocking out the glow from the streetlight outside the window. "We are…"

**Then sleep…**

Eddie drifted down into the pitch black. This time, the fire never came, nothing came, Eddie sunk into an easy, dreamless sleep, and when the boundaries slipped down and Venom's mind pooled into his, it didn't feel like anything new. It just felt like  _ us.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr festiveferret.tumblr.com <3


End file.
